lachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Diel
'''Diel '''is the god of order and light. Function and Attributes Diel is one of the most essential gods within the greater divine 'family.' The world cannot exist with order, and it was Diel who first gave structure and stability to the mortal realm. Where there is madness, he brings sanity. Where there is discord, he brings harmony. Where there is barbarism, he brings civilization. Diel is portrayed as an extremely intelligent and patient deity, albeit one that maintains a certain emotional distance from mortals. Diel's dominion is the eastern hemisphere, which is known for its sprawling cities and advanced technology. He is associated with light, truth, and justice. Diel has wandered the world in body of a mortal avatar for much of humanity's history, always working to make sure that the agents of chaos never gain the upper hand... or to act as a savior in a time of significant crisis. Diel in Balance When the forces of order are in balance - equal in influence to the chaotic forces of Lazu - then the world enjoys an age of prosperity. Lazu promotes emotional openness, and Diel ensures that mankind has the sensibility to stay well mannered. Lazu prevents stagnation by introducing unexpected changes to society, and Diel is there to make sure that the foundation of civilization remains strong. Lazu encourages curiosity, and Diel provides the knowledge and patience necessary for study. Diel Unbalanced When Lazu is banished outright, and his powers are held at bay, then Diel is given free, unhindered reign over the world. As a result, the harmonious balance is disrupted. After Diel's full force is unleashed, a deceptive age of productivity occurs. Civilization triumphs. Economies boom. This is the equivalent of climbing to and reaching the top of a roller coaster's highest arch - the descent that follows can be dangerous. Dictators can rise and subjugate humanity, with no moral limitations, for the sake of maintaining "order." Nations enter a state of stagnation and begin to decay from the inside out. The emotional highs of Lazu are repressed, and people lose their hope and laughter, focusing only on justice or maintaining the status quo. This can result in civil wars when two sides fight over who is 'more correct' or 'more justified' in their thinking. While Lazu unbalanced causes madness, Diel unbalanced causes apathy. Mortal Hosts Diel has lived as a mortal for countless years. He has had at least fourteen hosts, each physically different from the last. The mortal host takes on the characteristics of Diel - a stark contrast to the mortal hosts of Lazu, whose collective personalities influence the god's mentality. An avatar of Diel can live indefinitely, but they are not invincible in combat. Many of the avatars were slain in battle. The most recent avatar of Diel, the fourteenth, had been alive for centuries and was a master of battle. The exact circumstances of his death are unknown but it is clear that he has perished - perhaps in the cataclysm caused by Lazu in the year 5 ADW. History When the world was created, Diel and Lazu shared it equally. Lazu governed the western hemisphere (Verden, Korento) while Diel ruled over the eastern hemisphere (Norrendir, Komitaa). The young world remained in a state of harmony while the two gods kept each other in check. At one point, in an age too young for humanity to remember, the gods had a falling out. The reason for this conflict is known only to the gods themselves, but the consequences of their warring permanently changed the fate of the world. Diel defeated Lazu in divine combat and banished the god of chaos to a 'lower' realm, preventing his maddened influence from spreading over the land. Lazu's banishment ended that period of harmony. The powers became unbalanced, and Diel's influence was unhindered. This caused an initial boom in civilization - resulting in the rise of Virrat in the east and the settlement of the previously nomadic bands in the west - a period of decline soon began. The great nation of Virrat was torn asunder by civil war. Khuffie became a dictator in the west and proceeded to conquer the decaying nations around him to create the 'orderly' Legends Alliance, resulting in the oppression and subjugation of countless peoples and cultures. In this period, Diel's mortal avatar tried his best to settle human disputes and keep the agents of Lazu at bay, but chaos could not be held back forever. The tides turned. Diel's mortal avatar was slain in the year 5 ADW and his influence over the world grew dormant. Lazu was freed from his prison and given a new mortal host. As of the year 7 ADW (the present day), Diel remains the lesser of the two powers. The world is still out of balance, but it is now under Lazu's control. The Sword of Diel, however, has been reforged, and there are rumors of a certain holy order in the east... Category:Gods